The Lingering Twilight
by ish.the.abstract
Summary: Persephone is taken away from all that she holds dear by the terrible god of the Underworld. Will she feel hatred forever or learn how to love? A retelling of the HadesPersephone romance. The title is explained at the end of the story.
1. The twilight begins

The Rich One has been distracted these past few days, Charon noted that. He wanted to find out why but thought better than to incur the wrath of his master. Hades settled to quiet contemplating.

Hades thought of the Earth and how his life had been before he became ruler of the underworld. He compared it to the present time where his eyes always had a cold stare and he walked around with a handsome but expressionless face. He was Hades, in all his black glory. Whoever sees him, lo and behold, his gaze can make you fall down to your knees in fear, his eyes were cold- stone cold - and he was as dark as his kingdom. He had a strong body, perfect shoulders and toned features. Still, he wasn't old, as a god, he was ageless, he was handsome, only, his features have been clouded by everybody's impression on him.

Why did this terrible god suddenly miss the earth after long years in his cold, dark realm?

Suddenly the Dark Lord needed accompaniment; something he never needed within centuries. But now, he needed it, he longed for someone; someone to share his life, his throne, his power and his love with.

She was the reason. He still didn't know it but she was certainly the reason and she was all he longed for. How craftily the Fates had planned. She was a maiden of only 16 springs, she had blonde hair with wisps of pink that reaches up to her waist, she had a slender body and she always had a twinkle in her eyes, oh those eyes, those beautiful emerald green eyes; she was beautiful, like any other goddess, yet something in her will manage to stir something within the heart of the Lord of The Underworld himself. She will be the one he is looking for.

She will be.

Hades had been confused but he finally knew the answers from none other than the daughters of Neccessity, the Fates themselves.

_Thou succor is with lady fair_

_Emerald eyes, cherry-streaked hair_

_Up above the earth she dwells_

_With the flowers, the sun and the gales_

_She dances freely on orchards divine_

_And thy radiance, the sun could not outshine_

_Now, do not fret and listen closely_

_This is how it is meant to be_

_The daughter of harvest is to be yours_

_Even if it means, you'll take her by force_

_Go to her soon with thy chariot and steeds_

_And let only Zeus know of thy planned deeds_

At first, he couldn't believe it, how could such a maiden be fated to be with him?

Then he had a glimpse of her, on his way to Olympus, he saw her with the Oceanids, playing in a garden, ever since, he knew what the fates meant, and she truly was a picture of beauty. For him, Hera of the golden throne and even Aphrodite of the eternal beauty in all their splendor is eclipsed by Persephone in her magnificence. For him, she is the perfect symmetry, better than life itself.

Maybe being fated to be with him wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He had that urging feeling that he had to see her again. He watched her every morning as she would gracefully dance with her friends, laughing and talking about the happenings in their immortal lives. He had watched her.

Sitting in Charon's boat, his mouth twitched a little into what looked like a very small smile and Hades stared blankly ahead.

Charon looked at him disapprovingly. His master was acting like he was in a trance and there was even an attempt of a smile. This was too much for the ferryman.

"Master, something has been flooding your mind these days."

But Hades didn't seem to hear; he was busy thinking. It was only when Charon shook his purse of oboles in front of him that he awoke from his daydream.

"What were you saying Charon?"

"Never mind, your majesty," Charon replied shaking his head.


	2. Into the Darkness

Author's note: please submit reviews! Thank you.

Oboles are the coins they put in the eyes of the dead before they are burned. These are used to pay Charon so he can row you to the other side. I forgot to tell it in the first chapter.

On Olympus, Golden Aphrodite had taken a great interest on this case. It was a perfect match, bizarre, but another way to show off her power. They-all of them-didn't know that in the way, the fates had willed it; Aphrodite is going to be the instrument.

On one visit to Olympus, Aphrodite approached Hades.

"Your visits had been often to Olympus, Lord Hades."

"There's a lot that has been going on, my lady," he replied.

On one visit, Hades can no longer contain himself, especially when he remembered what the Fates told him.

He just had to have her and he followed the advice of the fates; he went straight to Zeus to ask for Persephone's hand in marriage. At First Zeus was in a fit of rage at this truly, seemingly impossible request.

"What? Demeter will never allow it."

"But brother…"

"I don't think so Hades."

"I have never really asked any heavy favor on you, please grant me this and it will be my last."

Later on, he found that he cannot refuse

"Then so be it. But how?" he said, frustration clearly evident in his voice.

Hades' enigmatic look answered Zeus' question.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One beautiful spring, Persephone was in the garden playing with her friends. She was dancing and laughing with them but somehow she managed to get separated.

…._then she saw it._

It was the most beautiful flower she has ever seen; she wanted so much to add it in her collection. She went to the flower and pulled, it did not come out. Another pull, harder, still, to no avail. Now she pulled with all her might until the roots came with the flower. Then the earth quaked, the ground opened and up came Hades with his chariot, his black steeds roaring in anticipation as their master was about to undergo his plan. He swept her off the ground and commanded Hypnos to make her fall asleep. As her eyelids dropped, the last sound she heard was the distant laughter of her companions.

She woke up on a dark room, the silence was deafening and there was almost nothing she can see but the faint silhouettes of the edges of her bed. Suddenly, a light appeared, not too bright but bright enough to let her see that she was on a large room. She still wore her dress before she was brought to that place. The first thing that came into her mind was hate. How could there be a world so much opposite to her world where all was living and she lived in harmony with all living creatures?

Then a voice came.

_You are awake Lady_

It was a strong voice. It sounded so low and though she didn't like the place, when the voice stopped, she wanted to hear it again.

The form of the Dark Lord suddenly came into view. He wore a dark cape, boots and everything about him was dark. He had no expression, no sign of any feeling, at all.

Basing on the stories of her mother, Persephone thought, _this is surely Hades._

There came a light. She looked around, unsure of her surroundings. She wasn't sure whether to call the place grandly beautiful or absurdly gloomy. There were four black pillars around her bed. The bed she was in was cushioned with velvet, the color purple. The bed was elevated a bit and on one side, she could see a large dresser, lined with diamonds and rubies and on the other side, a couch, the same color of her cushions and also lined with several precious gems.

"My lady, here in Asphodel you are free to do anything, you can have what you want," an incessant voice coming from him.

"I want to go home"

"Except that"

"Then I am no more than a mere prisoner"

Persephone thought to herself: _prisoner in my mother's clutches, still a prisoner here._

"Why did you become so silent, my lady?"

"It is none of your business, leave me now!"

"As you wish. And just to let you know, I want you to be my queen or particularly, my wife." And with that, he left leaving Persephone in her own thoughts.

_Queen?…Wife? _Persephone could just shudder at the thought.

The next day, she woke up and she was about to go back to sleep, not wanting to believe she was in the Underworld. But before she could go back to sleep, a shade came in.

"Good Morning Mistress!"

Persephone thought, _Morning? In the Underworld?_, but she didn't ask.

"I am Marpessa, and I will be of your service, the Lord has assigned me himself. Now, my lady, you have to bathe now, the Lord wishes to see you."

"I will not grant him my presence!"

"But Lady…"

"Tell him that I will never be happy unless he grants me my freedom."

"I will, my Lady."

Hades just shook his head after Marpessa told him about her confrontation with the Lady Persephone. It was still a long way to go.


	3. Getting Used to the Darkness

_Author's note:_ Here are some of the most common question about the myth of Hades and Persephone and I really tried to answer them to make everything clear.

_In the real myth, did Persephone love Hades eventually?_

The so-called "rape" of Persephone wasn't really a rape. In the original version which goes back further than Ovid and (maybe even further than Homer) to the Orphic times. He uses a word which means "taken" rather than "raped". This is a term used in ancient Greek marriage ceremonies, (the groom rides by chariot to his bride's home and carries her from there to his own). Hades was not really kidnapping Persephone; he was marrying her. In the myth's original version, she was not an unwilling bride. The theory of "The Rape of Persephone" came into being with the rise of patriarchy and Roman influence.

_Then how did Persephone love Hades if he raped her?_

Well, because he never raped her.

_Then why didn't you use the original version in your story?_

Well, because it is the popular version and I think if they were both happy about the marriage, then there'll be no spice and it would be boring.

**Chapter Three**

Hades visited Persephone. She had been refusing to eat anything, being aware of the rules that if you eat anything in Hades' realm, then you are under his command. However Hades would not allow this, he would not see his radiant goddess falter and he would not force her to live in the underworld.

Hades knocked softly upon the black wooden door and waited for a response from within. When none came, he sighed and shook his head with a hint of frustration in his tone. "Come now, my lady, you are being terribly childish. Will you not allow me entrance?" Again he paused and waited for an answer, and again none came. Long, slender fingers ran back through his silky black locks of hair with a sigh. "Very well. If you shall be that way I'll just come in . . . you have this five second warning." His finger tapped softly against the door five times to signal the seconds ticking by, and then he reached down and turned the handle of the door. A light push of his broad shoulder and the door swung steadily back on its iron hinges

She was sitting in her bed looking at the window. He wasn't sure what she was looking at but nevertheless, he spoke.

"Will you not eat anything, my Lady?"

"Call me Persephone," she said in a tone full of anger.

"Your body will fail you if you don't," he said taking no heed of what she wanted him to do.

"I will not just watch you like that, tomorrow, you will be served breakfast by Marpessa, I will bring food from above for you, do not worry."

"What if you tricked me?"

"I will never do anything to make you unhappy."

"I will never believe anything you say," Persephone cried.

"Someday you will."

"How can I believe in someone who replies in a flat, blank and emotionless, almost-cold tone? I dare you to make me believe today."

Then he said loudly, "I swear to the river Styx that I will never trick the Lady Persephone and I swear that I will never harm her and I will protect her with my life."

This made her cry. She didn't know why, she felt guilty but she hated the fact that she was in the Underworld. She felt sorry for him but at the same time, disgusted of the desperate measures he had to do. This left her so confused and all she would do was cry.

Hades walked away leaving Persephone crying in her room. Persephone may not know it but the heart of the Dark Lord ached with every tear that dropped from her eye. He had done a good job of hiding it.

The next day, Marpessa brought breakfast to the lady and this time Persephone was sure that these were from above. They were so colorful unlike the food of the underworld that looked so stale. She grabbed an apple and hurriedly ate it. She noticed Marpessa looking at her.

"Why are you here Marpessa? I mean here in the Underworld."

"I am here to serve my master."

"Has he been good to you?"

"Never did he show any violence."

"I do not believe you."

"But you should."

"Why is that?"

"Because you are to be his queen."

Persephone sighed, she knew this was coming.

Later in the afternoon, she got tired of being alone in her room so she decided to explore the palace. She had gone through doors that contained snakes, some scorpions and some, even the shades who worked for their master. As she was rounding a corner, she met a shade that looked official.

"Greetings my lady, I would like to show you something."

"But what is your name?"

"It is not important, dear mistress, now, come along."

After a long walk they stopped before a door. The military looking shade opened it for her.

When she entered, a most amazing sight greeted her; she wasn't sure if she was still in the Underworld. The room was bright and there was a window from which light came from. She thought it was the sun but remembered that she was in the Underworld. The room had colorful paintings, her bed was pink and her furniture looked like it was from her room in Olympus. The room was bigger than her former and though she did not voice it out, she liked it. In her joy, she forgot about the shade until he spoke up.

"This room was made especially for you. The light is from Elysium but it was enchanted by his highness to reach the window of this very room only. I will go now, my lady."

"Wait…tell him…tell your master….it's nice"

"I will and he will greatly appreciate it if you join him for dinner."

"I will think about it."

Then the shade left, leaving Persephone to explore her room. On a table, lay a marble box with precious stones and in her dresser, there were gowns and cloaks fit for a queen, there was even a single flower in a pot. It was the flower she picked the day she was abducted.

She thought to herself,_ this isn't so bad after all._

Persephone discovered that she would know the time because the enchantment in her room was more than she expected. The somewhat-sunbeam entering her room had turned the red orange of sunset earlier and was now replace by a night sky. It was almost the same but without a moon but several stars appeared.

She was awoken from her slight daydream when she heard a soft knocking on her door followed by the faint voice of her lady servant.

"My lady"

"Come in Marpessa"

The door opened slowly and Marpessa came into view.

"My lady the lord is asking if you have already decided upon his request of your presence during dinner."

"I have. I decided to go."

"Then, shall we go now, dear mistress?"

Persephone heaved a sigh as she slowly climbed out of her bed taking one last look at her enchanted window.

"Let us go then"

She followed Marpessa into a labyrinth of halls and they finally arrived in the dining area.

Hades was sitting silently on the other end. There was a single chair in front of her and she assumed this was her place. She sat down, still staring at Hades. He was looking at the fruit basket like it was the most interesting object in the room. He didn't even acknowledge her presence.

_Good_, she thought. _I don't have to put up a conversation with him._

The servants entered with their food. They set fruits in front of her and she silently ate still aware of Hades staring. He was in deep thought.

_Very well, at least I can eat freely._

Every dinner, Hades either ate or stared blankly into something while Persephone munched on her meal without any problem. Not a word was spoken every dinner. This was how it has always been for some time.

So far, every day in Asphodel was uneventful and she was getting tired. Over the days, she has grown irritated at his lack of……enthusiasm. It would have felt good if he at least looked up to acknowledge her presence during dinner but he didn't and he didn't even try to spare some time and visit her.

She was disappointed but she knew she couldn't voice it out. She will sound…..desperate.

Exactly, that was the word. She craved for attention but was getting none of it.

As she pondered on her own thoughts, a hint of realization struck her. That was her problem, attention, rather, the lack of it. Her mother never paid any attention to what she has to say. She looked up at the ceiling hoping against hope that some god hear her plea and make Hades do what she wanted him to do. Then she turned to her bed and went to sleep.

_Maybe tomorrow._


	4. Getting along

**Author's note:** thank you to those who reviewed. Thanks to Chatastic for the information but I happen to read only three Hades-Persephone stories in this site and I'm not sure what story you were referring to. I got some ideas from them but I tried my best to avoid any resemblance. Can you tell mw which part of the story didn't seem original? Thank you and I'll try my best to come up with better ideas.

The following dinner had been the same and Persephone gave up wanting Hades to be even aware of her presence.

She ate slowly and quietly. She realized he didn't look, even glanced at her.

She was done with her meal and was a bout to leave the room.

One last try, she thought.

"I shall go now."

Her voice seemed to startle Hades and he awoke from his reverie. He looked at her blankly and gave a quick nod and turned away.

Persephone entered her room and looked at her bed. She climbed into it and one last thought entered her mind as her eyelids dropped.

_So much for a try_

Persephone woke up, feeling the light shining in her face. Someone was calling her name. It was strange, it wasn't Marpessa. She turned around and slowly opened her yes. She rapidly sat up at the sight of Hades.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a commanding tone.

"My lady, it is morning and you should get up," he said, not answering her question.

"And why would I do that"

Hades didn't answer.

"I will sleep all day if I want," she said stubbornly.

"But your body and head will ache"

"What do you care?"

Hades looked at her intently.

"That is exactly the reason why I came here."

"Is that so?" she raised and eyebrow sardonically.

"Yes. I had an epiphany that I wasn't giving you much attention."

Persephone was resisting a smile

"And?"

"Maybe I don't seem to care but I do."

"And?"

"Maybe I don't seem aware of you but I am, in fact, I am completely aware of you but I assumed you want to keep by yourself and have no need of it; unless you changed your mind."

"So…."

"My lady, do you need my attention?"

"Well, if I am to stay here for quite a while then yes, I shall need it."

"So it shall happen," Hades replied. "I shall see you at dinner. Have a good day, young one."

He left the room. Persephone was getting used to his incessant tone and realized that even if he spoke in a voice free of any emotion, he meant what he said. She looked upward and mouthed 'thank you' to some invisible force.

The next night, when Persephone went to dinner, the Dark Lord was waiting for her not at his usual place but at the door. He escorted her to her seat. They had a quiet start but Persephone was the first to speak.

"My lord, I didn't have a chance to ask you, why did you bring me here?"

"Because it is the will of the Fates," he said flatly.

Out of inquisition and a slight disappointment, she asked," not because of love?"

"I did not say that. It is part of the will of the Fates."

"Then it is because of love?"

"It is."

"Then I shall not question further"

She then talked to him about the things she liked and amazingly, he listened. Her awkwardness toward him lessened. He gave an impression that he was someone she can talk to.

One particular dinner, Hades asked her a question.

"I would like to ask you a question my lady."

"Call me Persephone," she said but he didn't seem to hear, instead, he continued with his question.

"My lady, is there by any chance that you could love me too?"

"My Lord, I don't know, I have never experienced love and I never thought it would occur to me in the Underworld."

"Then so be it. I will not force you but I will ask you everyday if you can love me in return."

So he did. Every dinner, he asked her if she could love him too. And she would reply with the same answer.

"I do not know, my lord."

The Elysian Fields glowed with beauty. The cool air was blowing and the leaves rustled. The flowers were rare, more beautiful than the flowers in the mortal world. There was silence but it was not deafening, there were voices heard. The happy souls chatted away with one another. There was perfect harmony. It is the most beautiful place in the Underworld and on one part stood its mistress.

Persephone marveled at the beauty of the place. She wondered how such a place could exist somewhere in the Underworld. She ran at once and picked flowers, still unable to believe her wonderful experience. As she picked flowers, Hades only watched. And as she looked, he gave her a gentle smile that only she could receive.

As Persephone ran, she enjoyed the feeling; she wished that she could stay here forever without a care in the world. Hades' voice resounded in her mind; she remembered what he said earlier.

_Here are the trees, the birds and the flowers, this is a place I most hold dear and I offer it to you and with it, here is my heart that beats only for you._

Hades watched her closely and as he got tired he sat down, he loved the silence but the silence was broken by a loud scream by Persephone. Hades stood up, alert. He wouldn't want anything to happen to her. He went to her as fast as he could. She was leaning on a tree and she exhibited a look of pain.

"My Lord, the flower!"

"What happened!"

"I smelled it and then I lost my energy and then all went black."

"Can you see?"

"No, my lord"

_The forbidden flower, how did she find it? I should've known it would attract her attention._

"Where did you find the flower?"

"Somewhere near the pomegranate tree."

Hades carried her and hurriedly brought her to her bed. He attended to her. He was close to her, intimately close. He stood up to get something and returned later with a small glass bottle filled with some silvery liquid. He again knelt down beside her and asked her to drink but she refused.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"How can I trust my abductor?"

"Just calm down, this will cure it."

"Are you sure?" she said in between sobs.

"Trust me in this."

"But…"

"I swore my oath, remember?"

"What oath?"

"That I will never hurt you."

When Persephone remembered, she knew that she trusts him.

So Persephone drank the liquid and thanked him. The liquid caused Persephone to sleep. Hades sat on a chair just beside her bed.

_She's so beautiful even when she's asleep._

How he longed to touch her.

Hades hand went close to Persephone's face and before he could realize what he's doing, he was caressing her cheek. Persephone woke up to the sudden warmth that touched her face in the cold climate of the Underworld and when she opened her eyes, she could see again. She was shocked to see Hades' hand in her face but his gentle hand felt comfortable and she had no intention of asking him to remove it. She looked at his face.

This was the first time, she saw him up-close. She thought, _he's handsome but I can see the sadness in his eyes._

After a long time, Hades stood up to leave, suddenly aware of his hand on her face.

"I will see you tomorrow, Lady."

As he was about to leave, "My Lord!"

"My Lady?"

"Thank You."

"It was my pleasure."

And once again, he smiled.

**Thank you once again to Chatastic, zagato, AA1987, Zoe and Marianne Brandon. Your reviews encouraged me to write better.**


	5. Jealousy and Confusion

**Author's note: thanks to those who reviewed and please keep on reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: do I have to?**

The next day, Hades was continuing with his work and Persephone just woke up. In the throne room, a shade was being questioned by Hades. He would decide what her work would be. The new shade didn't seem to be ashamed in the presence of the Dark Lord. She kept throwing him alluring smiles and seductive glances. Traces of beauty were still visible though clouded by her pale demeanor. These made the Dark Lord uncomfortable though he didn't show it.

Hades was frowning all the while. The shade noticed it and volunteered to massage his temples and before Hades could refuse, she was at the back of his throne, her hands at his temples. They had just started and Hades was about to tell her to stop when an irritated coughing sound came from the door. It was Persephone. She looked regal and extremely beautiful today and he was about to greet her but thought better when he saw the look she had.

"Excuse me, am I disturbing something?" she said, irritated

"Certainly not, my lady" he replied with utmost respect. "We are just in the middle of a job assignment."

"I understand. You were taking a break?" one perfect eyebrow rose questioningly.

"No, my lady." Hades hastily replied.

The shade spoke. "My lady, it just seemed that the Dark Lord had so many concerns," she said in her honey-coated voice

"Well if I were to be queen, I don't think you should speak without my permission," Persephone replied harshly completely forgetting Hades and turning all her attention to the shade. The shade knew better and went out, all the while, Persephone glaring at her.

"My lady…" Hades was about to speak.

"What?"

"Don't you seem to be rather too sensitive about this matter?"

"And I am sensitive now! You were the one who abducted me!" she stopped, suddenly aware of her behavior.

"But my lady…"

"Forgive me, Lord, I shall leave now."

"My Lady…."

"You may continue with your duties now, thank you!" she said, rather loudly and sardonically, her robes flowing as she turned around.

Hades mumbled to himself, _been living for centuries in the world and I still can't understand women._

For the rest of the day, Hades and Persephone weren't speaking to each other. Not when they went to the Elysian Fields, not when they went to the library and not even in dinner when they talked the most and when Hades went to Persephone's room that night, all the response he got was, "I'm sleeping!" which was clearly a lie.

This continued for some days with Hades not knowing what to do and not even knowing the reason why Persephone was mad. And on the other hand, neither did Persephone. She didn't know why she was so upset about the whole matter. Was she jealous? She could not tell. Deep within her, she knows that she was jealous but she's too scared to accept it.

Once during dinner, Hades can no longer bear the silence.

"My Lady.."

"Call me Persephone," she said for the hundredth time with the same reaction, nothing.

"My lady, Will you forgive me for my actions that day in the throne room, I didn't mean to upset you; however, I didn't know what upset you either."

"Are you suggesting that I was irrational about matters?"

"Of course not my lady, I just felt confused."

"Well, I'll tell you what I was so upset about. I was about to visit you and try to help you with your work when I saw you doing something with a shade."

"And what was that, my lady?"

"Wasn't she massaging your temples? That was clearly a display of affection that you ought to refuse."

"My lady, if you are stating that I pour all of my affection on you alone then I would pleasurably do it without a second thought"…he stopped with the look on her face and continued, "and I was clearly not showing my affection to that particular shade, she just did it……but if you wish for my apology then I would gladly give it to you."

"I do not wish for an apology."

"Still, I apologize, forgive me for my actions, my lady, it will never happen again."

Persephone looked away, feeling guilty and ashamed. She knew it wasn't his fault and she wanted to thank him for being so patient. She spoke after some time.

"I shall go to my room now."

"As you wish my lady."

Persephone thought Hades didn't follow her; but he did. She turned around, shocked to see Hades behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I swore that I would not let this day pass without you forgiving me. I'm really sorry, I didn't know you would be upset and in the first place, I never liked what happened either."

Persephone softened at this. She forgot all her disappointment.

"Don't worry. I was just really unreasonable. Everything is fine, you are forgiven."

She gave him an enticing smile.

"Thank you my lady."

They both turned away, feeling light for the first time in days.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

On a cold afternoon at the Elysian Fields, Persephone confronted Hades.

"My lord, I am aware that you also pass judgments of the dead."

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Well, I saw a particular case I was so intrigued upon, and I read it, while you were away."

"And my lady?"

"I kind of, interfered a little…."

"What do you mean?"

"I sent a scroll telling the judges what I think should be the right punishment."

"What!" Hades started to panic.

"What case is that?"

"The one which involved a queen being punished be Zeus."

"And?"

"I let her pass."

"You let her pass, but Zeus didn't want her to, I'll be punished!"

"I'm sorry…"

"What now? I gave you everything, even my time when I can do so much work, why did you have to interfere in my work!" His voiced was raised now.

"But…."

"I think I spoiled you too much. You know what! You're just like the other gods, conceited, overconfident and selfish!" He was already shouting now.

"How dare you!" Persephone replied, already crying.

"I was only trying to help."

At the sight of this, Hades knew what he did wrong. He didn't know what came over him. He spoke softly.

"My lady, I'm sorry, I just….."

"No!"

Persephone left and ran to her Asphodel and into her room, Hades quickly following her. When Hades was about to enter her room and apologize, she closed the door. He knocked softly and put his ear to the door. He heard muffled sounds. She was trying to hide her tears in a pillow. He spoke very gently.

"My lady….please let me explain."

After a long time there was no reply. He waited and when an answer finally came, it sounded so soft but it was clear.

"I was only trying to help."

Then he left, knowing what he did was wrong. And so all through the week, Persephone ignored him, never even speaking a word, never looking at him and venturing on her own wherever she goes.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hades has been thinking deeply.

_She has been ignoring me these past days. I think now is the time she will not need any attention then I will give her what she wants._

So Hades totally ignored Persephone, only quick glances made up his day and when she would look in his direction, he would abruptly turn away.

Persephone went to the Elysian Fields alone, thinking.

_Peace and quiet at last._

She gave a contented sigh that sounded so melodious that the nearby birds perched on her shoulder.

_He's ignoring me, I know it. Thank Zeus, that way; he won't know how I feel._

Suddenly, realization hit her and another voice in her head spoke.

_But what do you really feel?_

Persephone tried to think of an answer to her own question.

_What do I really feel? I feel……bad. I feel bad for him shouting at me, I thought he loved me enough to never raise his voice at me. Conceited, selfish, overconfident? That hurt. But why do I care? _

_And now, he's ignoring me…gain. It's like when I first came here, only worse; now, when I was starting to get used here. Great! Here is Persephone, ignored! Ignored by her mother, by the Olympians and even the one I thought would never ignore me again!_

_I guess it's just normal for me to be disappointed. I mean, I'm in the Underworld, what's not to be disappointed about?_

Persephone frowned. She knew she was lying to herself.

_You stupid girl, talking to yourself!_

She made a sudden motion with her hands. Her fists hit the fresh green grass of Elysium and the birds perched on her shoulders and singing happily in the trees flew away at this sudden action.

"Fine! Go on, ignore me too!" she shouted to the birds who were already far away.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Marianne Brandon: **thanksso much, you know, that was a difficult line to come up with

**AA1987**: is this really your name? anyway, thanks for reviewing

**Hitomi Zotz**: thank you very much

**Bill O'Reilly Fan**: I hope you like the next chapters too

**Princess Persephone**: I updated!

**The-Ever-Lazy-One**: thanks for the review and please continue reading

**pinky**: thanks, thanks and thanks again!

**jay**: sorry to keep your hopes down but it'll be along time before she tells him she loves him (but she does, she just isn't willing to tell him anytime soon)

**i like cheese**: so you noticed that ha? But seriously I just thought it would be appropriate for a goddess of spring to have pink hair. (don't you think?) and I love naruto too


	6. Lady Yet Still a Child

**Author's note: please review and sorry for keeping you waiting.**

**Disclaimer: Definitely, I don't own Greek mythology**

**Lady Yet Still a Child**

When she went back to her room, she found Hades sitting on her couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to visit you."

"Visit me? I thought you were ignoring me. Nice game, giving me the same treatment I'm giving you."

"But…."

"But what? I was only doing what I see fit. By Zeus, aren't I entitled to do anything against you here? You want me to be queen. Do you expect me to be all submissive to what you say?"

"My lady…."

"Do not start now; I don't want to hear anything from you."

"My lady, tell me, what are your disappointments. Voice it out, everything. I will see what I can do."

"Everything? Everything you say? Well let me start!" She stomped her foot and demanded full attention.

"You…you vile creature, you abducted me and brought me in this world. This world so opposite from where I live. You took me from everything I hold dear! You told me you love me; you can love? Love? It isn't even in your vocabulary. You are just like a rock, stone cold, expressionless, void of any feeling, any emotions. I pity you but at the same time, I hate you, so much, I can feel my anger burst out. This is the last thing I need, living in the Underworld with someone like you when I am supposed to be up there; I left my mother, my friends. Do you understand? I don't expect you to. You're just like every other monster you rule over. You are insane! And with all due respect, oh all-powerful ruler of the Underworld, I never felt hate for anyone before, but you can be the first."

As she finished what she said, angry tears formed in her eyes. That hurt Hades a lot, more than Persephone could ever know.

"I expected this, my lady," he said in a voice which shook a little.

"How can I ever hope that you would love me in return when all you feel for me is hate?"

It took him a while to recover, it seemed that he was fighting himself and thinking if he should continue or just go away. He decided to leave the room before his true feelings were revealed. He looked at her straight in the eye.

"No matter what you say, you cannot do anything to stop me from loving you. I shall leave."

He went out the door slowly, very slowly. It seemed to Persephone like it would take ages for him to get out. She wanted to burst out, hug him and tell him, she's sorry but she couldn't; she just couldn't. When he finally left and closed the door, Persephone broke out into sobs. She felt so sorry for him. When he looked her in the eye during the last thing he said, she sensed remorse, sadness. A sadness that was so overwhelming, he tried so hard to keep his emotions but he no longer can, she saw it. She saw how he immediately looked away when he told her he will leave and how he was trying and failing to look like he didn't care.

_I'm so sorry._

That night Persephone couldn't sleep well. It seemed that there were more souls coming to the underworld than usual (she may not know it but she was the cause of all those deaths). She feared that some of the lost souls would suddenly enter her chamber and do terrible things to her. She was about to cry when someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It is me, my lady."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you sleeping?"

"I am clearly not my lady. May I come in?"

"Then go on."

Hades entered the room, he was in an all black suit that seemed more comfortable than the rest of his clothing, and this was his sleeping outfit.

"You cannot seem to sleep."

"I can't."

"Then can you tell me why?"

"I'm…never mind."

"Fell free to tell me my lady; I cannot help you if you don't."

"It' just those souls, I don't feel comfortable. I know that there are a lot of souls wandering, I'm…scared."

"Do not worry, you will be safe here in my palace. Nothing or no one can as much as lay a finger on you tonight and nothing in my realm will hurt you."

"Thank you, that made me feel better."

Then there was an awkward silence. Hades broke it.

"My lady, would you like to sleep now?"

"Yes."

"Can you sleep alone?"

"I don't know."

"Fear no more, I will stay here and watch you until you fall asleep."

"But you don't have to."

"I will do everything for you." he said in a rather husky voice.

Persephone was touched by what he said. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She kept tossing and turning, still feeling guilty. Hades noticed this.

"Are you not comfortable in your bed my lady?"

"No, there's just something I want to talk about."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"It's just, I'm sorry for my attitude, I just don't know what came over me."

"Everything is alright; I am not upset about anything. I should be the one to apologize."

"Thank you very much for being so patient and understanding. With all sincerity, I appreciate it, my lord. If ever I could do anything to repay you."

"There's no need for payment, you have no debt. Your mere presence is enough to outweigh all my worries in the world."

"Thank you."

"You are greatly welcome. Can you not sleep?"

"No."

"Then just for you to feel safe and to assure you of my presence, hold my hand and I will be here until the morning."

So Persephone slept and Hades watched over her. She slept while holding his hand, the Dark Lord greatly savoring this rare event.


	7. Sweet Innocence

**Author's note: **Reviews are greatly appreciated so please do review and I will try my best to respond to each one.

**Sweet Innocence**

When Persephone woke up, Hades was sitting on the chair where he sat last night, still sleeping. Persephone moved slowly, not wanting to wake him up, she took a bath and dressed up. When she was done, Hades already left. Marpessa came in and was surprised to see her mistress all ready and so radiant. Persephone ate breakfast and went straight to the throne room. Hades was in his throne talking to one of his subjects. When he saw Persephone, he cleared the room.

"Good morning my lady; you look wonderful today."

"Thank you, my lord. Call me Persephone," she said; again without a reaction from Hades, her curiosity growing.

_Why wouldn't he call me by my name?_

But she was interrupted by Hades sudden concern.

"Have you slept well last night?"

"Yes, my lord."

"What brought you here? Is there anything you need?"

"I have decided to meet all the servants and officials of the household." she said proudly.

"Are you sure, my lady?"

"Well, if I were to be Queen, if ever I have no chance of leaving….. That is, if it will be no hassle for you." she stated a little embarrassed.

"Of course not." Hades almost shouted out with joy. "You shall meet them at once. Sit beside me"

Persephone was sure the throne beside Hades' wasn't there before but nevertheless, it appeared; one more beautiful than that of the Dark Lord himself.

Persephone sat on the throne, waiting for what was supposed to come. The throne room was big, bigger than the throne room of Zeus and Hera themselves. She wondered what was the need for such a big throne room when there were few people who even deserved to be in the Dark Lord's presence. Hades went away and promised to return immediately. When Hades returned, he was followed by approximately 20 subjects in Persephone's opinion. They all stood beside Hades and Persephone's throne.

Quickly the room was filled with shades who occupied almost half of the whole room(she didn't know that there were so many shades serving in the castle; she never saw them and she will be astounded to know that they weren't even close to a quarter of the shades in the whole underworld).Then came the more bizarre creatures, creatures with deformed faces, animal-like appearances and other weird creatures that served Hades. The Fates arrived, chanting to greet them. Hypnos (Sleep) and Thanatos (Death) arrived later.

When the room was full, Persephone couldn't believe her eyes. There were more creatures-gods, shades, and others she can't seem to distinguish- than she have ever seen in her entire immortal existence. Hades ordered them all to bow and Persephone really felt like a Queen when they all did, without even making a sound. It seemed that those present had too much respect for their king that they gave him all their attention. They paid homage to her and when it was time for all them to be dismissed, she all thanked them. When all left, Persephone spoke to Hades.

"There are a lot of creatures in The Underworld."

"My lady, believe me, you haven't even seem half of them."

"There are more creatures?"

"More than you can ever imagine."

Persephone was too shocked to response.

"And what do they do?"

"There is a lot of work in the Underworld, and each of them has their own tasks. Of course I know but it would take more than a day if I tell you all their work."

"Oh. My Lord, would you like my opinion on how you run your kingdom?"

"Certainly my lady."

"You know, I think these creatures are too morbid to be true. They ought to have a sense of fun too. Living in the Underworld doesn't mean you should all be stale and lifeless."

"But that is the essence of the Underworld. This is the Underworld. Here we are all dark, stale, lifeless and emotionless."

"Why? Is that in your law?"

"No, my lady but I can't imagine Charon and Cerberus having fun. How? Charon would toss a really big rock and Cerberus would go fetch it. And what if the Fates suddenly dance and what if the Underworld had a sun. It won't be the Underworld anymore."

"I didn't mean that. Teach them how to love their work. They should not think of it as an obligation but as a profession, doing what they really want to do."

"And you think they want what they're doing?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But you can show them how."

"How? Be really enthusiastic about my work. Jump up and down with glee?"

"That is not what I mean. Just show them appreciation. A simple 'thank you' wouldn't hurt."

"I don't think any of that's possible. Look at this place all dark, morbid and gloomy"

"Let's just compare the Underworld to the night and the upper world to the day. Remember people don't go morbid just because the sun had set and night arrives. The night is glorious for those who want to discover it. Show them the Underworld's magnificence. I have enough experience to know that there is beauty in everything; it's all in the manner you look at it."

_Female logic is fascinating. _Hades could only be in awe at this shrewd statement.

_Idealistic but really witty. _He smiled at her.

"It has been a busy day, my lady; I think you already need to rest."

"Yes, I think so but before that, my lord, thank you."

Persephone moved towards Hades and caressed his cheek in a gentle manner.

"You made me feel heard. I've never felt so important in my life."

"My pleasure, my lady."

"Please call me Persephone."

"No."

"Why?"

"I have promised myself that I will only call you by your name when you have learned to love me."

Persephone could not speak. _So that's why. _

Hades continued.

"I am hoping that that time will come. Go to rest now my lady."

"I will."

Persephone walked to her room, changed into her sleeping robes and fell asleep immediately.

---000000------

Now for my response:

Dark anime Love: You're right, she was Kore before Hades abducted her

PErsephoneHades: I've updated again!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: thanks so much for reviewing

I'm hoping for more reviews next chapter, pleeeeeeaaaasssseeee review…….THANKS IN ADVANCE


	8. The Darkness Within

**The Darkness Within**

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the late update….my computer broke down…..and now it's fixed…yay!**

**Disclaimer: huh?...not mine**

One bright morning at the Elysian Fields, Persephone asked Hades a question.

"What is beyond Asphodel other than the Elysian Fields?"

"Pardon, my lady?"

"Places like Tartarus? I'm sure there are other places here."

"Where have you learned about that?"

"From the scrolls I read"

"You don't have to know, my Lady."

"But if I will be queen…" she stopped, sounding embarrassed.

"Which I am not seriously considering, but I am curious of…I wish to know."

"You really don't have to know."

"But…."

"You cannot" He stated firmly.

Persephone felt mad at him.

"You dare raise your voice to me again after I have just forgiven you! Whether you like it or not, I will get out of Asphodel, I wish to know!"

"You will not. It is not safe for you to know and see. Asphodel and Elysium are the only places you are allowed to go to."

"You cannot stop me!"

With a stomp, she went to her room and Hades followed her and when he was about to enter her room, she shut the door.

"Stay out!" she said.

He knocked once again.

"I'm sorry my lady"

"Just go away!" came the response from within.

"My lady…."

"Go!"

Hades thought to himself, _I'm sorry my lady, I just care for your safety. If you happen to know about what lies beyond, I fear that your positive idea would be clouded by an immense dislike. _He left, once again, his heart broken.

The following day came and Marpessa went running to Hades' room.

"My Lord, The Lady Persephone is missing."

"What!"

"She didn't answer her door this morning and when I looked inside, no one was there."

Hades quickly got dressed up. He thought,_ if anything happens to her, I swear that I will rid myself in Tartarus._

Persephone was traveling around the Underworld she saw some shades and they bowed to her, she even met the furies who approached her but seemed to recognize their future queen and gave a bizarre curtsy and strolled away.

_So this is the rest of the Underworld….._

She was strolling further when suddenly, she saw a cave. She entered it and saw a faint light from a distance. She followed the light and when she finally reached it, the light shone and she was temporarily blinded.

Then there was total darkness.

She took a small step forward and she fell. Sharp stones carved bruises on her arms and legs and when her fall finally stopped, she landed on something slimy. Then it made a sound; a sick, gurgling sound. She felt the temperature rise and attempted to get out of whatever she was in but she found out that she couldn't, the slimy thing held her back and it acted like really strong glue so she was stuck. She tried really hard to get up but felt all the energy drained out of her then she collapsed. She was ready for something terrible as she lay on the hot liquid, realizing that its temperature continued to rise. Her eyelids dropped and was about to lose consciousness had it not been for a very familiar voice.

"My lady!"

It was Hades. He yelled again.

"Young lady!"

Then she heard the sound of Hades running and his voice erupting into a command. When she opened her eyes, he was there, looking at her tenderly. He held out his hand to help her get up. Persephone exerted a great amount of effort to stand up. When she got up, he threw his arms around her.

He enveloped her in his warm embrace and she responded. She cried and he whispered words of comfort to her, he caressed her back and her hair. Then they broke apart.

"Don't you even try to do that again," Hades warned.

He was looking at her intently and holding her hands. Suddenly there was light and a voice was heard.

_So my dear Hades, she is the one you talk so proudly about._

The voice was sweet and low, it was one of the most melodious sounds Persephone has ever heard.

The figure that emerged was as sweet as her voice. This was surely an elder goddess. She had auburn hair with streaks of white and some lines on her face that made her look older but not less beautiful. Her eyes were as lustrous as the diamonds in Hades and her tall figure only accented her wisdom.

It was Hecate.

"Hecate, why are you here?"

"I heard a scream and I came to see what it is. It is the first time I heard the scream of a lady around here. But it seems, I was late and I had to witness your…uhhm..display of affection."

"How long have you been there?""

"Mind your manners, Hades. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hecate, I think you've heard about me. I believe you are the Lady Persephone, whom I believe the Dark Lord has grown to love. "

"My pleasure to meet you Lady Hecate," she said shyly, leaning on to Hades for support.

"My greater pleasure, child. Well, I thought Hades was exaggerating about your beauty. I even thought it was one of the effects of Eros' arrow. I have heard rumors of your beauty from some shades and for once, gossips were true."

Persephone blushed furiously. She made an effort to smile, using the last amount of energy she had, her knees shaking.

"I think that now you are confused Lady Persephone. I think it is better that you bring her to the Fates, Hades."

"But.."

"I strongly recommend it."Hades highly valued Hecate's opinion since she was an older and wiser god.

"But there's one problem, Hecate"

"And what is that?"

"She can't walk, I don't know if she has the energy to walk."

"You really consider that a problem?"

"Well, my lady, we can visit the Fates another time" Persephone chimed in.

"I think that now is the right time."

"But Hecate…" complained Hades.

"We shall go or is it such a heavy burden for the Dark Lord to support his queen?"

Hecate looked at Hades with a somewhat amused expression and Persephone looked at Hecate questioningly. And like a sudden force, Persephone was swept up her feet and was in the arms of the Lord Hades. He carried her, bridal style.

"I'm amused," teased Hecate, a small smirk playing in her lips.

Persephone looked bewildered. She didn't have anything else to say, she can't possibly lie that she can walk alone, all she had to do was look as though it was nothing. She felt comfortable despite the looming cloud of awkwardness above her; Hades seemed to glide.

While walking, Persephone certainly couldn't hide her curiosity and she asked the Lord Hades about what just happened.

"Uhhm, my lord…"

"Yes?"

"Where…..What was that thing I fell in?"

"Those where the Underworld tar pits; they are used for creatures threatening to destroy the peace both in the mortal world and in the Underworld and I promise you, those creatures are much worse than Cerberus. They drain the energy of anything in it and if you stayed much longer, it would have boiled. You were also dangerously close to Tartarus. You journeyed farther than you can imagine, my lady, and I feared that if you went much further, you would experience unthinkable things."

Persephone was silenced. Suddenly Hades looked concern.

"You have cuts and bruises all over you!"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I think you should go back to Asphodel, we should go back….. "

Then Hades went ranting on what to do and Persephone had enough.

"My Lord?"

"What?"

"Just drop it."

"I shall then my lady if that is what you wish."

Persephone smiled at him and he looked away to hide his glee.

They finally arrived at the place where the Fates dwelled.

"Here it is, the cave of the Fates," Hecate said.

Responses to the reviews:

Sirael: thanks for that lovely review…..I really don't know about some action in this fic….anyway I'll try and thanks again for reviewing…

elevenarchress: I remember mentioning the Elysian fields more than one time in this fic….I don't think you read the whole story…

E.F.L: this update is for your nice review….enjoy!

devilish:thanks for your wonderful review…

anonymous:thanks so much…

Lala: returns hug thanks for reviewing..

Forbidden Winges of the Flame: thanks a lot for your very flattering review

Lily Dragon: I'll really try to update sooner than usual…thanks for the review

Persephonehades: I'm done with half the fic….

Smiling Eyes: thanks for the review

MegHarts: I like you too for reviewing

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose:yay! You think it's cool! hugs you

Dark Anime Love:thanks…thanks…thanks…


	9. The Fates and their Answers

**An: first of all, please accept my sincerest apology for not updating for...what?...a lightyear...I am so sorry... I was getting ready for college, you see...so I'm really sorry so I'll post 3 chapters...will that be enough?**

**The Fates and their answers**

"What brings you here, Our Lord Hades, Our Lady Hecate, The Lady Persephone?"

Hecate spoke, "We have come for answers to the questions of the Lady Persephone."

"You are a Queen now but yet you want answers to your questions?"

Persephone was uneasy when they called her "Queen". She didn't look like a Queen. She looked like a peasant rolled on mud or someone who had a swim on very murky water, or a pool of ichor.

"But.."

"Do not worry now, Queen, we know what you seek."

Then they all listened intently as the Fates spoke in a chanting manner.

_You are the light in here, Our Lady_

_Thy alone can make the Dark Lord happy_

_Thou never fail to put a smile to his face_

_And bring radiance to this morbid place_

"But…how?"

"We know, Our Lady, we are The Fates, we know your question, the particular question to that answer was what is your purpose in the Underworld, are we not right?"

"But why?"

"Speak no more, here is our answer."

_We make thy future without thy bidding_

_And in this case Love has interfered_

_And the day has come that the earth greatly feared._

_Up above, there shall be frost_

_And the life that had once been shall be lost_

_The sun shall shine but many will die_

_Unless thou bid the Underworld goodbye_

_But hush dear lady, this cannot be_

_Because we decided what is supposed to be_

_Now, we leave thee here to ponder_

_Deep in thy heart, thou shall find the answer_

This made Persephone wonder. She didn't quite make out what the Fates just told her.

Persephone could only think about those enigmatic responses. When they arrived at the palace, Hades dropped her off to her room.

"Thank you, my lord. I'm sorry too."

Hades shook his hand in a manner of refusal.

"You are welcome, my lady. May I just add that you were so light, it wasn't much burden for me?"

With one sweeping motion, he left her alone.

Inside her room, Persephone remained confused. She cannot fully understand what the Fates had told her and Hecate refused to tell her and Hades didn't want to talk about it. She was in deep thought.

_And in this case Love has interfered_

_And the day has come that the earth greatly feared?_

_What exactly did that mean?_

_And frost? Up above? Is this my mother's doing?_

Persephone sighed, showing defeat.

"I'll know," she shouted to an empty room.

Meanwhile Hades was in the throne room, pacing. He said to himself, _she is a smart lady, she will figure it out._

Persephone woke up. Somebody was throwing something at her door.

_What the…_

She waited for another sound and when none came, she went back to sleep. Another sound, louder this time, was heard.

_What in the world do they need?_

She stood up to open the door only to discover that no one was there.

She climbed back to her bed when another sound came. She stood up and went towards the door, grumbling.

_They think it's funny to wake someone up in the middle of her sleep. Let's see how funny they look if I tell them that I'll tell Lord Hades to punish them._

She opened the door and what she saw terrified her that she loud out a really loud scream. There was a really large serpent in her doorway.

Everybody was shocked at her scream, even those banters. It appeared that they were shades. They saw Persephone and exchanged looks of terror.

"My Lady, we ask forgiveness, we thought this was the room of the servants. We just wanted to terrify them with our pet."

"This is not a funny joke!"

Persephone was now really furious.

"We are sorry, My Lady."

Hades came running together with the whole household. The pranksters were surrounded. Hades looked like he was ready to kill.

"What is happening here?" came the thundering voice of the ruler of the Underworld.

"My Lord, let me explain."

"Keep quiet Andeon. You will be punished. Maybe a month in Tartarus would teach you, all of you."

"But sire," interrupted another shade.

"It is final."

All was silent. No one dared interrupt Hades when he was in a mood like this; no one but Persephone.

"Please My Lord, give them a little consideration," Persephone added.

"Consideration? They tricked you."

"There is no harm done."

"But what if you were hurt?"

"Nobody is hurt, I think they only aimed to scare someone and besides they got the wrong room, they thought it was the servants' chamber."

"Still it is insolence."

"My Lord, give them a lighter punishment, please."

Hades looked at her intently and was shocked to find that he had no power to refuse her. He turned to the three shades.

"You will clean the fields of Asphodel and bathe Cerberus. I don't care if he bites you, just bathe him and not single dirt is to be seen in Asphodel."

Persephone looked at him with an expression telling him to still lighten their punishment. Hades was resisting but for the second time, declared defeat.

"If that is how you put it my lady. You three will clean the palace and guard your lady's room when she is asleep."

Imagine their delight.

"We're sorry our lady, it won't happen again. Thank you very much."

"You are welcome. No harm done."

Hades was grumbling something like "Completely mindless shades" or "Should've brought them to Tartarus."

"Don't be so upset; go to sleep now, my lord."

"I will, my lady."

He turned away, still grumbling and finally when all the commotion seized, Persephone was able to sleep comfortably.


	10. Love and Her Son

**AN: Here's another chapter...so sorry again**

**Love and her son**

In Olympus, Zeus rose from his marble throne, chaos is happening, frost spread over the earth and there's no one who can stop it. When Demeter couldn't find her daughter, she swore that the whole earth will weep with her and she wouldn't let a single thing grow unless her daughter is back. Zeus is going frantic. All the rest of the gods looked disappointed. Zeus had to give up, he called for Demeter and talked to her and told her about Hades.

"What! I can't believe you were even involved. You let that creature, that monster, take away my daughter!"

"She's my daughter too, Demeter. And don't speak like that about Hades; he is, after all, our brother."

"I never considered him as a brother."

"You are completely losing your mind, Demeter. Be reasonable about matters. Maybe Hades felt too alone in the Underworld."

"Why couldn't he marry some other god or some other creature in the Underworld; Hecate, even?"

"She's a half-titan. Hades wouldn't have her and he told me that he loved Persephone."

"Love? That cold heart of his could love?"

"That was his reason when he confronted me. Why not, Aphrodite and her son had been busy these past months."

"Then I think we have to consult her for this matter."

"Then so be it. Hermes, call for Aphrodite at once."

Hermes returned after a while with Aphrodite following, her young son following closely by.

"Good day, my lord Zeus, my lady Demeter."

Demeter hastily asked, "Does Hades love my daughter?"

"Ah, my lady, you doubt the Lord Hades? Do you not think it rather insulting in his part?"

"Insulting? I don't think he can even feel anything."

"My lady, Lord Hades is a god and living in the Underworld doesn't mean you can't feel anything."

She was speaking in an annoyingly calm and sweet manner that it ticked Demeter even more.

"What if it does?"

"What if it doesn't?"

"Are you trying to provoke me, Lady Aphrodite?"

"I certainly am not, my lady but if you find me intimidating, then I cannot do anything about it."

"I think you are certainly trying to provoke me."

Aphrodite looked away from Demeter and spoke to Zeus in a voice loud enough for Demeter to hear.

"Lord Zeus, my king, good day. It seems that our Lady Demeter here seemed to forget everything else in the absence of her daughter. Many have been dying lately because of the drought over the land. I think she should think over her actions. What she is doing is an insult to my part. She is suggesting that the Lord Hades can not feel anything, even love. I don't think she really understands the scope of my power. It is even a greater insult upon Lord Hades, who I think did nothing wrong. He just wanted to be with the one he loves."

Aphrodite turned to Demeter.

"Have you not thought about it, lady? The cause of all the conflict is love; can you not realize that maybe your selfish love was of my command? You tend to underestimate what you don't know. What you don't know won't hurt you but I guess I want you to be hurt." she said in her irritatingly calm voice in Demeter's opinion.

They looked at each other with pure loathing or at least Demeter did, Aphrodite just smiled in a mocking and taunting way. Demeter broke the silence.

"You, young devil, you are the cause of all this!" she said directly to Eros, "you little winged demon, No doubt you are her son!"

Eros, still being a mere child at that time, started to redden. His perfect cheeks turned dangerously pink and his eyes grew red. Aphrodite immediately came to her son's defense.

"Lady Demeter! Such a disgrace! Blaming my son!"

"I am not blaming him. I know he did it."

"He did not!"

"I am quite sure that he did it."

"Father…" Aphrodite now turned to Zeus.

"Demeter, stop it."

"Now you're siding with her, your precious child from Dione and her darling son. Now, let me remind you that Persephone is your daughter too."

"I do not forget that Demeter."

Aphrodite was starting to lose patience at this point.

"To clear it all, it was not my son, it was me. I have used my powers to bring two unlikely lovers together. And what can you do Demeter? I am the goddess of love," Aphrodite interrupted, "and if it is of my will, then no one can do anything about it, I refuse to undo what I have done."

Zeus looked at Demeter. She was a very furious Demeter indeed.

"Demeter, do you want to speak?"

"Certainly! Everything will remain as it is unless Persephone is back. Frost will remain; nothing will change unless that wretched son of hers would undo what he did."

"Now Lady Aphrodite?"

"Yes my lord," she then turned to Demeter, "Do not blame my son for what is happening. I already told you that it was me. I will stand by my conviction. I will support Lord Hades if need be. And in the event that Persephone learns to love Lord Hades then the more will I be in their back if it had to mean going against you."

"Hah! My daughter, in love with that monster?"

"Now Demeter, contain yourself." Zeus said "Is there anything more to discuss? If none, then give me your final word, both of you."

"I stand with what I said earlier", Demeter replied.

Aphrodite responded, "Only one thing my lord. Lady Demeter, with all due respect oh great goddess of harvest," she said ironically as her perfect lips curled into a mischievous smile, "soon you'll realize how powerful I am. Come along now, my child," she said facing Eros.

Aphrodite walked away, Eros flying to his mother's arms, her flowing robes trailing behind her. Demeter was astounded, and then she turned to Zeus.

"I will not leave without a solution."

"I cannot. Everything in the Underworld belongs to Hades."

"I don't care. If you still want the race of humans to linger, you shall give me back my daughter!"

"Then I will have to talk to Hades. Hermes, attend to me at once." He shouted, his eyebrows meeting as he thought of how could he possibly get through with this.

Hermes appeared in all his glory asking the King what he needs.

"Go to the Underworld and tell Hades to let Persephone go."

"At once, your majesty."

Hermes looked confused but he left without much word. Demeter looked pleased with herself. Zeus looked worried, he knew Hades wouldn't like this and he was rather fond of his brother, never complaining about his share of the world.


	11. Hades' Fear

**AN: I'll leAVE A CLIFFHANGER AT THIS POINT...**

**Hades' fear**

In the Underworld, Hades and Persephone were in the Elysian Fields with Hecate.

Hermes arrived and Charon was surprised to see the radiant messenger god waiting for him in the mouth of the cave that led to the Underworld.

"The Messenger God, Hermes. What brings you here my lord?"

"I have come to deliver a message to the Lord Hades. Could you ferry me across?"

"Certainly."

Hermes was ferried by Charon who was confused about it. He wanted to ask but remembered what his master told him to not question his passengers, especially gods.

When Hermes arrived at Hades palace, they had just arrived from the Elysian Fields, Persephone was in her room and when Hades saw Hermes, all the color was drained from his face which seemed to grow radiant in the presence of Persephone.

"Hermes, what are you doing here?"

"I think you know, my lord."

"I think I do. Is Demeter losing her mind?"

"She most certainly is, my lord, been doing a lot of noise in Olympus lately."

"What if I tell you I won't let Persephone go?'

"My lord…….your highness…I am only here for my orders."

Hermes only gave away a very slight hint of fear.

Hades looked mad but he understood. Zeus was a rather good brother to him, they never really argued. He had better relations to him than with Poseidon who whined about his unfair share of the world. He turned to Hermes with a heavy heart.

"Go to the throne room, I will meet you there with my lady."

Hermes went to the throne room and Hades and Persephone arrived. When she saw, Hermes, she ran to hug him.

"Such a long time, young lady."

"Yes, I'm glad to see you Hermes."

"I'm here to take you home."

At once, Persephone was speechless. Part of her wanted to go home but part of her also wanted to stay.

"Your mother will not let anything grow unless you come back above."

Now she understood part of what the Fates told her.

_And the day has come that the earth greatly feared._

_Up above, there shall be frost_

_And the life that had once been shall be lost_

_The sun shall shine but many will die_

_Unless thou bid the Underworld goodbye_

Persephone looked at Hades. Though expressionless, his hands were shaking. She turned to Hermes.

"Can you give me tonight and I promise to come with you tomorrow so I'll be ready?"

"Certainly, my lady."

With that, Hermes left, noting disappointment in her voice but knew better than to ask.

When Hermes was completely out of earshot, Persephone turned to Hades. Hades spoke.

"Can we talk in your room, my lady?"

She just nodded and led him to her room. When they arrived, Hades was again first to speak.

"The time has come that I had greatly feared. I don't know how to react. I have grown used to your presence."

"Me too, my Lord but you know I had to go. I won't let any more people die because of me."

"I understand, my lady. It is getting late. Rest while you can and be ready for tomorrow."

She just nodded and when Hades was about to leave the room, she called for him.

"Lord?"

"What, my lady?"

"Could you sleep beside me? Just this once?"

"Then be it, lie down my lady. I will not do anything so do not fear. I will just accompany you in your sleep."

The whole night, Hades just watched over Persephone. Persephone hugged him once and told him, "For once, I just want to feel your warmth, I know you have warmth deep inside you."

Hades replied, "Thank you for your presence and for all the joy you gave me my lady," then they both fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Persephone woke up. She couldn't believe she was going back. She looked at Hades.

_I can't leave him._

To her surprise, she saw a pomegranate on her bedside table. It took her hours to decide. She finally took a bite and swallowed six seeds. Hades moved so she lied back down. She went back to sleep and didn't know that when tomorrow comes, she will completely forget about what she just did.


	12. Sweet Sorrow

**AN: I'm so sorry that I'm updating only now…I was too busy…**

**Chapter 12: Sweet sorrow**

The day to leave has come; Hermes was waiting in the throne room. Persephone arrived followed by Hades.

"It is time for your departure my lady," Hermes said.

"Could I say goodbye?"

"Sure, my lady."

Persephone went to Hades. She didn't know why she felt this way.

_I longed to go back but why do I feel this way?_

Persephone recalled every memory of him in her time in his kingdom. How he flinched with even the slightest touch, how he made an extra effort to always smile, how he tried to be overprotective but still giving her the freedom to do what she likes, how he held her in the gentlest way.

_I just can't leave him here; alone again in this cursed place_.

"I shall go now, my lord."

"My lady, I hope you only think good thoughts about me. I don't care what others think, I only care about you."

_I can see the pain in his eyes._

"I will." Tears were already flowing from Persephone's eyes._ Why is it so painful?_

"I don't know why it would be so hard to leave you."

"Maybe you were just accustomed to my presence."

"No, it pains me greatly."

"Then think of this, you will be back to all you love, your life, your mother, Olympus. If it pains you, then triple your pain, it is what I feel."

"My Lord, I'm sorry for everything I did."

"You don't have to. I'm sorry for abducting you."

"No. You were the only one who gave me liberty, made me make my own choices and valued my opinion highly."

"It has been my pleasure to please you. I love you."

With that, Hades couldn't help but hug her. With all the tenderness in the world, all the gentleness he could muster, he held her close. She responded warmly to his embrace. Her tears filled his garments and he comforted her with his words. Hermes was completely forgotten but he understood.

When they pulled back from each other, Persephone's lips found Hades'. She kissed him, passionately and Hades responded. He was overjoyed and heartbroken at the same time. This would only be more painful. When they stopped, she hugged him again. Now it all made sense to her. Her jealousy, her care; what the Fates told her started to unfold slowly in front of her eyes.

_And in this case, Love has interfered_

She whispered softly, "Thank you very much. You told me once that you would only call me by my name when I have learned to love you. I thought that time would never come, that surely, I can never love you but now, I do, HADES. You are free to call me by my name."

_Deep in thy heart, thou shall find the answer._

Hades didn't speak. He was at loss for words. He savored the moment his name passed through her lips. He savored something so agonizingly painful yet so sweetly pleasant at the same time. All he could do was to cry. It would have been a sight to see The Dark Lord, The Rich One, Ruler of The Underworld and Third in Command of the Gods, in all his glory, cry for love, in the shoulders of the only woman he cared about.

When the time came that they have to pull away. Hades had no tears left but his eyes were red and swollen. He gave her the biggest smile he could ever give to someone.

"Thank you very much too, my queen, mistress of my heart and my realm, my darling PERSEPHONE."

Oh how they fit perfectly in his lips. The sound of the name he most valued in the world. Persephone reached out to caress Hades' cheek with the back of her hand. How much it hurt Hades, she could not tell, he just stood there and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her affectionate gesture. For a while, they just stood there regarding each other. He marveled how such a simple thing can break his heart and if it lasted a little longer, he might have collapsed with all the pain and heartbreak he was carrying. He couldn't stand it.

"Oh dear light, the sun in the Underworld, there will be no time that you would slip my mind. My dear Persephone."

He removed her delicate hand from his face and kissed her forehead. With that, he bowed and Persephone went with Hermes leaving Hades alone in the throne room, almost ready to cry again. But before they could go further, Persephone shouted, "I promise I will be back, I will see you again and I love you."

_If you are not too long, I will wait here for you all my life._


	13. Back to Olympus

**Back to Olympus**

**AN: I'm sorry again for the late update….anyway, I think there are only two chapters left and I really have to think of something nice to end this….**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please, please do**

At Olympus, Persephone just arrived. The gods were glad to welcome her. Demeter rushed to see her daughter and things grew at once.

"My daughter!"

"Greetings mother."

"What have he done to you, oh that monster, I swear by Zeus that he will pay!" Demeter said not even waiting for a response.

"Don't worry mother, I am well."

"What did he do, what terrible things?"

"Nothing, mother."

"Do not lie to me now, Persephone."

"I am not."

"Then I will know if you are."

She looked at Zeus and Hera sitting on their thrones.

"I want Hades punished."

Hera replied, "Do not abuse us, Demeter."

"But what if something happened to my daughter?"

"You know very well that it is not in our power to command what should happen to him."

"But you are the King and Queen of the gods."

"Demeter, he is Hades, King of the Underworld. It is not in the scope of our power to punish him."

"Then what is the sense of your monarchy?"

"Do not push it Demeter. It was good enough that he let Persephone go. Do not make the Dark Lord angry, you don't know how powerful he is."

"But you are more powerful!"

"My husband is more powerful, true, but what if he suggests to turn over the dead to us and not rule the Underworld? Every action has a consequence. Be thankful for what is happening. This discussion is over." Hera stated with a tone of finality.

At this, Demeter was silenced and she brought Persephone to her room.

When a month had passed and Demeter didn't see anything wrong, she quit asking Persephone if everything's alright.

Persephone has been three months in Olympus. She felt comfortable but not happy; all she could think about was Hades; she completely forgot that she had eaten six pomegranate seeds the night before her departure while Hades was sleeping because she decided that she wanted to stay in the Underworld.

Persephone smiled, but deep inside her, she was a mess. She danced and played and laughed with the Oceanids but she no longer knew how to stop the tumult of emotions growing inside her. She just had to see him.

Hades didn't know what to do. He didn't speak a word the whole three months except when he talks with Hecate who was the only one he would talk to.

_Alone again in this gloomy place._

Hades could only sigh. He sat alone staring at the Elysian Fields.

_Why is this place suddenly dim? Where did all the light go?_

"It's still there; however, from what I see, maybe Zeus claimed it back from you."

Hades turned around to see Hecate strolling towards him.

"Hecate. This is a surprise."

"It is more of a surprise to see you not even blocking my entry into your thoughts."

"I don't have to, even if I did, you would know."

"Then what are you doing?"

"What am I doing?"

"You know. It seems that the souls are hardly in order these days."

"What is the sense? Let them all suffer in Tartarus for all I care."

"Oh. This isn't you Hades."

"Of course this isn't me. My mind and soul left me. They went with Persephone the day I was left here to rot in immortal sorrow."

"Have you given up, Hades?"

"Tell me. How can I possibly defy Zeus? I mean I can but look at it, Zeus isn't even the main problem, he actually granted it as a favor. It is Demeter. Hail the goddess Demeter! Let her go against the world to have her daughter back."

"She misses you Hades."

"Misses, me? Me, the monster? The terrible and cruel god, feared by men and gods alike?"

"Enough of that. Why don't you tell me how you feel?"

"You know. We both know. I'd rather much stay in Tartarus than to see her away from me."

_Why, he would suffer for eternity to see her happy._

"She did tell you, she loves you. The Hades I know doesn't give up. If that is how you really feel then why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me, Hades, you know what I mean."

With Hecate's persuasion and his great desire to see Persephone again, he rushed to Mount Olympus to claim his queen.

----------------------------0000000000000------

Next chapter preview

_"Brother, Sister" Hades spoke, looking at Zeus and Hera, his voice strangely soft, almost a plea for understanding. "It is true that it is Demeter's right to have her daughter. But, please . . . I ask you . . . __I__ beg you…………..don't take her away from me. She is all I have. Please, just . . . do not take her away….do not take her from me again," he said gently._

Oh, and anyone think I should make a sequel to this?

Again, please review….thanks


	14. The Assembly of the Gods

**AN:** Here's chapter 14 for all of you….so sorry for very late updates…you see the next chapter is the last so it's a bit difficult to write…thanks for reading and being patient and please review

**The Assembly of the Gods**

In Mount Olympus, all was shocked to hear that Hades had come for Persephone. Zeus immediately called an assembly with the gods. Persephone was with the Oceanids when she heard of Hades' arrival.

"All present? We have a situation here. The Lord Hades has arrived to claim the Lady Persephone," Zeus voice thundered.

There were murmurs at once between the Gods. Demeter arrived with Persephone who was overjoyed to see Hades. At once, an argument broke out between Demeter and Hades. Zeus finally stopped the constant bickering.

"That is enough!" They both stopped at once.

"I will not tolerate such things in my halls. Now, we decide. Since I can't seem to find a way to settle this, I will need the help of all present."

"I want those in favor of Persephone going back to the Underworld stay in the right and those against, stay on the left." Hera added.

Aphrodite immediately went to the right. Eros was behind her. Ares always followed Aphrodite and Hermes decided to go over too.

Demeter spoke, "May I have the reasons why you all think Persephone should go back?"

Aphrodite said, "I already told you. Simply love."

Eros replied, "I have the same reason."

"And you, Ares?" Demeter asked.

"It's because I support Love," Ares replied firmly.

"Even you, Hermes? I thought you were a wise one" Demeter stated.

"Maybe your thoughts of me now are not that pleasant my lady but I will stand with my conviction, with what I think is right."

"And this is the right thing to do? You want my daughter to be eternally suffering in the Underworld?"

"I don't think your daughter will suffer. The day I came to fetch her, I knew at once that she was safe, that nothing could harm her. She looked radiant as ever and I knew that she loved him."

"Loved? The Lord Hades? I think not, maybe she was forced."

"I didn't see that the Lord force her in this. I knew she was happy there and I knew they loved each other."

"And how did you know she was safe and well-treated?"

"That is enough Demeter!" Hades interrupted.

"I will tell you why. I swore an oath to the River Styx that while in the Underworld, no harm would come to her and I will protect her with my life. I don't think you have to bombard Hermes with your countless questions."

At this, Apollo, Artemis and Leto decide that they would support Hermes since they always trusted his instincts and the moment they heard Hades' oath, they believed that He loved her.

"Not you too, Apollo, Artemis, Leto" Demeter complained.

Artemis, radiant goddess of the hunt replied, "I know better than to go against someone who gained my respect all these years. The Lord Hades unlike most gods have kept quiet and didn't complain about anything; he didn't meddle in senseless affairs like most gods, he only did his job and this moment he finally speaks, I think he has the right to claim something, I know he can take care of her. I can see it."

"I'm sorry but we had to. I am the God of Truth, I will not be lied to" Apollo stated simply.

This made the Gods think. Apollo had a point. Hephaestus went over to them and so did Poseidon who respected Hades now for his unfaltering demeanor. But Athena, Goddess of Wisdom spoke.

"I don't want to spoil the moment but we have to think of the circumstances. What will happen to earth if they have nothing to harvest?"

This again confused the gods.

"Brother, Sister" Hades spoke, looking at Zeus and Hera, his voice strangely soft, almost a plea for understanding. "It is true that it is Demeter's right to have her daughter. But, please . . . I ask you . . . I beg you…………..don't take her away from me. She is all I have. Please, . . . do not take her away….do not take her from me again," he said gently.

**AN(****again):** If it's short, I'm sorry but I hope you like it…please review

I hope I can compensate with a preview for the next chapter

_Zeus spoke up, "Silence!" he demanded. "__My brother," he spoke in a gentle tone. "I can see that what you tell me is indeed true. I do believe that you love Persephone . . . and that she loves you in return." There was some surprised whispering, but he ignored it and continued on. "However, I am also faced with another obstacle. If Persephone returns below with you then I know that Demeter shall once again send a great scarcity upon our land."_

And the question still stands…sequel? Anyone?


	15. The King and His Bride

**Author's note: this is the last chapter (sniff )I hope you all enjoyed reading this story of mine…****this was my first fanfic and I thank all those who supported me…****please review for the last time…thank you**

**To those who reviewed anonymously or those who didn't have a reply link to their reviews, I'm sorry I can't personally thank each one of you but please accept my thanks.**

**The King and His Bride**

"Love is the emblem of eternity: it confounds all notion of time: effaces all memory of a beginning, all fear of an end."--Germaine De Stael

Zeus had enough. Hera felt compassion for her dark brother.

"I think we should allow Persephone to speak. Dear child, tell us what you think." The Queen spoke in a most gentle manner.

"My Lord, dear father, and Hera, my Queen, thank you for this chance to speak," she turned around to look at the gods, "I love my home here, I have my mother, I love all the flowers, all living things, I love my friends, the Oceanids, I love listening to the stories of the gods on their journeys. I love my home, I love everything about it,… but something is missing. All was too good, all was planned for me. Nobody heard me; my whole life was set in front of me. I wanted to be free but I didn't complain. I didn't utter a word. I have kept all my feelings deep within me but now, at last, I decide. I craved freedom, I found it with Hades. I had the right to decide and I learned that every action had a consequence and all I had to blame was I for what I did wrong. I experienced love, deeper than a mother's love. A love that gave me liberty; a love that I could repay.…"

Persephone looked at Hades then to Zeus, tears threatening to fall, voice considerably softer.

"I fell in love with Hades. It is without regret. I never once cursed the day, that fateful day, three months ago when I realized that I loved him too." She turned to her mother and looked at her straight in her eyes and said," I love you mother but I love him, more than you could ever know and I know he loves me too. He had been so patient and understanding to me, he would never hurt me."

She paused for a moment, gathered courage and resolve and raised her voice for the gods to hear. "I choose Hades, I choose the Underworld, I choose to be Queen."

She looked at her mother all the time. Her voice rang in the halls of Olympus.

The gods fell silent, they didn't contradict, not one, not Zeus, not even Hera, Queen of the gods. Demeter looked at her with eyes torn between anger and ridicule, "Surely….surely you don't mean that."

"No mother, this time, I decide."

Demeter was shocked, " Listen to me, I'm your mother."

"Please mother…" And then, she remembered.

_The food of the dead, the six pomegranate seeds!_

She couldn't help but smile as she said ever so softly, "Mother, I'm sorry, I ate six pomegranate seeds."

All was shocked to hear this, Hades was overjoyed, and Aphrodite and Eros exhibited smiles of triumph. Hermes had to laugh and Apollo looked content. Aphrodite was secretly overwhelmed to hear this.

_You got what you deserved, Demeter, going around, underestimating Love, I think not._

"This cannot be! Zeus! Hera!" Demeter complained.

Zeus spoke up, "Silence!" he demanded. "My brother," he spoke in a gentle tone. "I can see that what you tell me is indeed true. I do believe that you love Persephone . . . and that she loves you in return." There was some surprised whispering, but he ignored it and continued on. "However, I am also faced with another obstacle. If Persephone returns below with you then I know that Demeter shall once again send a great scarcity upon our land."

Everybody nodded in agreement; all except Demeter of course.

"But Zeus…."

"My decision is final, Demeter; Kore…Persephone shall spend six months below and six months above."

Demeter left the room stomping. "Remember this day, Hades, remember this!" Demeter cursed as she was going out. But before she left the hall, Aphrodite appeared in front of her.

"Now, you know. You realize how powerful I am."

Demeter gave a look of pure loathing and left without a word.

Now the two lovers hugged each other, overwhelmed to see each other again and holding on as if never wanting to be separated ever again.

"I told you I would see you again," Persephone sweetly said.

"I just had to come for you, my lady," Hades replied.

Persephone raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me, Persephone," Hades added maintaining a poker face while trying to suppress a smile.

They didn't have anything else to say, the joy of the moment never leaving their senses. They were simply deeply in love and that was the most important thing for both of them.

With a gust of wind, the Fates suddenly arrived. All gods looked in their direction.

_Good day, our Lords, our Ladies!_

"Speak dear Fates," Zeus booming voice came.

The Fates chanted.

_Listen here gods of Olympus,_

_And for once, be all joyous._

_We will pass on another legacy,_

_A memory the Muses will sing so freely._

_The Underworld has gained a queen,_

_More radiant and beautiful than it has ever seen._

_One day, the world will learn their story_

_The love of thy Lord Hades and Queen Persephone._

_And as we have said before,_

_The world will know forevermore._

_The earth may mourn but the Muses will sing._

_Behold the wondrous tale the Seasons bring._

**And so the Tale of The Lord of the Dead and The Maiden of Spring remains forever etched into our hearts not only as a tale but an inspiration that somewhere between two worlds, Love can make two people meet like the twilight connects the dusk and the dawn; in this case, a twilight that will last forever.**

**THE END**

For those who read, thank you again and I got nice feedback about the sequel and started a draft. As a parting gift, I'm going to give you a preview.

_ONCE UPON A FROZEN SPRING_

_Marpessa looked at both her master and mistress sitting on their thrones. Hades was interrogating a shade and Persephone stared blankly into space, the usual glow in her continuing to falter. She was no longer the aggressive, joyful and fun goddess she knew. She was now cold; as if her years in the underworld had molded her into becoming the stone-cold god, Hades had once been. There was only one common emotion, apathy._

_And Hades, her master, he remained gentle as he had always been but the twinkle in his eyes she had once been used to was gone. He changed a lot when he met Persephone. He became more appreciative of things and he gained a more positive outlook for his life because she was with him. They loved each other dearly but now, it seems like it was gone. The sparkle in their relationship, the love they shared. Marpessa shook her head, not wanting to believe it but something inside her knows that it's true. She may never have her old master and mistress again._

_A young woman entered; a young, radiant lady, a lovely nymph by the name of Minthe._

_Marpessa looked at her queen. For a second, her expression was pained before turning to an icy disapproval and when she caught Hades glance at her, she settled to her blank look that showed no hint of emotion._

The story is told in four points of view: Hades, Persephone, Marpessa and a Narrator.

I decide to do it this way to showcase subjective (Hades and Persephone), sympathetic (Marpessa) and objective (Narrator) approaches.

I hope you'll like it as much as this story.


	16. Once Upon A Frozen Spring

**AN: I'm posting this first chapter / prologue of Once Upon A Frozen Spring, the sequel to **_**the lingering twilight…**_**it's about their married life now…I hope the readers would enjoy reading…the url is posted at the bottom  
**

_**The Will of the Fates**_

_True love endures, if it does not, then it was never true._

Source Unknown

_The King and Queen of Erebos_

_By love, they are united_

_In darkness, their unusual host_

_In life and death divided_

_Thy couple now emerged in marriage _

_Dark Lord and Lady of Spring_

_Thy pair shall need lion's courage _

_And hold on to thine rings_

_For thy rings of matrimonial purpose_

_Shall soon cause them torment_

_Love's arrows shall be staying close_

_To bring thee, irrevocable dent_

'_tis a dent for natural reason_

_To test how thy pair is bound_

_Will love, envy or the seasons _

_Turn their lives around? _

_For thy Rich One shall soon wander_

_And meet Leuce, thy lady fair_

_Though hidden in the earth down under_

_Thy young Queen shall be aware_

_Thou shall turn her to a poplar tree_

_And this to her will be sacred_

_Poor Leuce would not even foresee_

_Her fate, for her created_

_And when all starts to be alright_

_Comes Minthe of radiant beauty_

_And before thinking what is right_

_Lord Hades shall come to thy lady_

_Lady Minthe, still but a young mortal,_

_Willing to love Him in return_

_She shall freely accept thy proposal_

_Without thinking what she shall earn_

_And when she submits as thou lover_

_And she steps in without fear_

_Lady Spring shall come with deadly power_

_To give her punishment severe_

_But thou Lord Hades shall feel great pity_

_On this mortal, thou had raped_

_And thy mint plant will come to be_

_Portrait of Lady Kore's hate_

_But still, in the end, love shall conquer_

_All envy and all lust_

_And such a love as thee will last forever_

_In fidelity and trust_

**AN: this is the URL: **

**/s/4113282/1/OnceUponAFrozenSpring**

**first 5 chapters are posted**Top of Form


End file.
